


Home Now

by iskierka



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get away when Sunnydale explodes/implodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Now

* Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
* Title: Home Now  
* Author: Iskierka  
* E-mail: kissmesoundly1(at)gmail.com  
* Summary: They get away when Sunnydale explodes/implodes  
* Spoilers: none  
* Rating: PG  
* Distribution: ask and feedback first.  
* Disclaimer: Still not for profit.   
* Author's Note: Fair use.

 

 

Faith doesn't love anything about Tara in the beginning. She needed a ride and Tara had a mommy van. They're stuck in a twenty dollar a day motel cum apartment complex and all they've got to eat is stale cereal without milk and Chef Boyardee because they're too poor for Spam.

At night she dusts fifty at least. LA sucks. In the third month (thank god Giles for a bank account that won't quit) Faith hates that Tara things they're married.

All Tara does all night is whittle stakes. She does mornings at a Denny's. Faith sleeps off the lack of alcohol and funny business.

What it comes down to is that they're all they've got. By fourth month the only thing they are once all those bruises and bones have faded and healed are smug and warm and grateful.


End file.
